Enterprises develop and maintain a number of databases related to their lines of business. An enterprise may have business logic that interacts with the databases to run one or more applications. Overtime, these databases may evolve to include new data fields and new facts in response to enterprise needs. Enterprises spend significant resources maintaining their databases and applications.